Businessgame Wiki:About
What is Businessgame Businessgame is a strategic online browser based game in which you compete with thousands of players around the world by running your own company. By investing your money, and your profits, you can rise to the top and dominate the economy of Businessgame. History Businessgame has been designed and programmed from scratch by Gilles Lesire (aka 'KingIsulgard'). As a young teenager he was already fascinated by computers and programming languages and he started off making static HTML website very young. At the age of 17 when staying sick at home for 2 days in November 2005, he decided to take up programming of dynamic websites and as a learning experiment he created a little stock trading game where you could buy and sell company shares which would fluctuate in value randomly, which as Gilles hobby, got expanded over time. When he noticed that a small, very simple, addition of the game where players could have their own company which they could upgrade to increase hourly income (yes that was all that was to it), got most of the attention, he decided to focus more on this feature of the game, which in time became the main focus of the game. The website got an unexpected interest from players around the world and because the entire website was written in ASP with a Microsoft Access database, which is very unstable to handle larger amounts of visitors, the site went down due to having reached it's technical limits in 2006. A few years later, in 2008 when the admin of businessgame was studying computer science in college, he decided to revive the Businessgame project. This time rewritten in PHP with a far more stable MySQL database. In 2012 the game got a complete remake and a fresh new start, with a more challenging and stable game play. Businessgame is running on it's own servers since 2014 to ensure players around the world of the best possible game experience. As of today, the website is still being updated and adapted regularly. The original thing about Businessgame is not only it's game play but also how it handles feedback. All users can suggest features, remarks, or just tiny wanted adaptations which will be implemented if possible. With many changes the game has been growing and still there are more people joining every round. With several moderators there is a team that is looking for improvements for the game and adding new features like price changes and better financial information. Main goal The main goal of the businessgame is to grow faster than all your competitors and become the biggest company of all. The goal can be achieved by buying units and investing in bonds. Units will produce goods and those goods can be sold in the marked. When the selling is done right, you will make a profit and be able to buy more units. Rounds The businessgame works with rounds. A round lasts for 12 weeks in which everybody starts with only €250.000,- in cash. The cash can be used to buy units which will produce several goods. These goods can be sold and when that is done right, you will be able to make a profit.